The Coldest Doctor, Doctor Byun!
by Nyanmu
Summary: [Update!Story]Si dokter dingin Baekhyun yang tidak pernah tersenyum, tertawa, bahkan menangis ini ternyata memiliki sebuah rahasia tersendiri. Kemudian ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan nenek Chanyeol di rumah sakit. Akankah rahasia Baekhyun akan terungkap dengan adanya Chanyeol? dan akankah Baekhyun menangani nenek Chanyeol yang keras kepala? Read more please :') GS ChanBaek ONESHOOT
1. Prologue

**THE COLDEST DOCTOR, DOCTOR BYUN!**

 **.**

 **By : Nyanmu**

 **Main Cast : Byun Baek Hyun and Park Chan Yeol**

 **[ChanBaek]**

 **Support Cast : Exo's member**

 **Genre : Romance, family**

 **Rated : T**

 **Length : Oneshoot with Prologue :D**

 **Warn! GENDERSWITCH (GS) | Typo(s) | Alur gak jelas | Kata-kata absurd**

 **.**

.

 _The Prologue, Begin!_

.

Seorang yeoja dengan kemeja hitam, rok coklat, dan jas putih tengah duduk dengan anggunnya dengan secangkir kopi di tangan kanannya. Rambut coklat madunya yang terikat tidak begitu rapi menambah paras kecantikannya.

Orang-orang berlalu lalang dengan pakaian rumah sakit; bau obat-obatan yang khas; jarum suntik; infus; alat bedah; ruang ICU; ruang operasi. Yeoja ini sudah terbiasa dengan semua hal yang menyangkut rumah sakit.

Ia terlalu terbiasa sampai-sampai ia sudah bosan dan muak dengan semua hal yang menyangkut dengan rumah sakit.

"Haaaaah", yeoja ini menghela napas panjang dengan mata lelahnya. Kemudian ia menyeruput sisa kopinya saat melihat seorang perawat yang merangkap sebagai asistennya itu berjalan menghampirinya.

"Dokter Byun, waktunya pengecekan", ucap perawat itu.

Yeoja yang dipanggil 'Dokter Byun' ini meletakkan cangkir kopinya yang sudah kosong dan mulai beranjak. "Ayo cepat, aku ingin semua ini segera berakhir", gumam yeoja ini.

"Pasien mana yang harus kuperiksa terlebih dahulu?", tanya Dokter Byun.

Asistennya berjalan agak cepat untuk mengimbangi langkah Dokter Byun. "Anu … tuan Kim Jongdae", ucap asisten Dokter Byun.

"Baiklah", ucap Dokter Byun kemudian mempercepat langkahnya.

Cklek!

"Selamat pagi Kim Jongdae- _ssi_ , bagaimana keadaan anda?", tanya Dokter Byun dengan tampang datarnya. Ia seperti mengatakan hal tersebut tidak benar-benar untuk menyapa sang pasien. Ia seperti mengatakan sebuah prosedur tanpa sebuah minat.

"Pagi Dokter Byun, aku merasa lebih baik sekarang … terima kasih sudah merawatku", ucap Jongdae.

Dokter Byun masih sibuk mengecek keadaan Jongdae, tapi ia tetap mendengarkan. "Kurasa kau benar, kau sudah bisa pulang besok … beristirahatlah untuk hari ini", ucap Dokter Byun kemudian memberikan catatannya kepada asistennya.

"Siapa lagi?", tanya Dokter Byun kepada asistennya setelah mereka keluar dari ruangan Kim Jongdae.

"Umm … nona Xi Luhan di ruang 33", ucap asisten Dokter Byun.

' _Anak itu lagi …'_ , batin Dokter Byun.

Cklek!

"Selamat pagi Xi Luhan-ssi … kau sepertinya sering sekali masuk rumah sakit", ucap Dokter Byun tanpa melirik sang pasien dengan nada sedikit menyindir.

"Baekhyun! Tolong berhenti menggunakan bahasa formal denganku, memangnya sudah berapa lama kita bersahabat hah?! Dan … aku sering masuk rumah sakit karena aku harus menyelesaikan skripsi-ku, oke? Kau tau skripsi? Sesuatu yang memuakkan!", kesal Luhan.

"Dengar Luhan! Kau seharusnya menjaga kesehatanmu … aku muak melihatmu keluar-masuk rumah sakit terus", ucap Dokter Byun alias Baekhyun dengan nada dingin.

"Kau ini … dingin sekali! Kau tahu? Hanya kau satu-satunya dokter yang tidak ramah kepada pasiennya", bisik Luhan kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tak menggubris ucapan Luhan. Ia justru sibuk mencatat kondisi Luhan untuk hari ini.

"Xi Luhan-ssi … maag-mu kambuh lagi … sebaiknya makan yang teratur, jangan terlalu banyak berpikir, jangan sampai stress, dan istirahat yang cukup", ucap Baekhyun kemudian berlalu dari ruangan Luhan.

"Ya! Kau! Byun Baekhyun! Dasar dingin!", teriak Luhan kesal saat melihat Baekhyun tak menggubris panggilannya.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil melirik pintu ruangannya. "Ya! Do Kyungsoo", panggil Luhan kepada asisten Baekhyun.

"Y-Ya?", sahut Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau tahan sekali menjadi asistennya? Aku saja sebagai sahabatnya harus bersabar tingkat dewa", gerutu Luhan.

"A-ha-ha-ha … itu … ya … itu ketentuan rumah sakit, lagi pula Dokter Byun adalah Dokter muda terbaik di rumah sakit ini … aku merasa terhormat bisa menjadi asistennya, oh! Aku tertinggal … aku permisi", ucap Kyungsoo kemudian melangkah untuk mengejar Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu dia itu dokter terhebat, tapi dengan sikap dinginnya … siapa yang mau mendekatinya? Untung saja aku mau berteman denganmu", monolog Luhan.

.

.

.

Bush!

Baekhyun menghempaskan dirinya di atas sebuah sofa di sebuah ruangan. Wajahnya sangat memperlihatkan bahwa ia sangat lelah.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Cklek!

"Dokter Byun?", sebuah kepala menyembul dari balik pintu.

"Ya, masuklah", ucap Baekhyun dengan nada dingin.

"Nanti jam tiga anda harus melalukan sebuah operasi … aku hanya datang untuk mengingatkan", ucap asistennya alias Kyungsoo.

"Aku ingat, tenang saja", ucap Baekhyun melirik malas ke arah Kyungsoo.

"a-Ah, kalau begitu … ini berkas pasien yang akan melakukan operasi besok pagi", ucap Kyungsoo menaruh sebuah berkas di dekat Baekhyun.

"Maaf kalau menganggu, permisi", ucap Kyungsoo.

Setelah Kyungsoo pergi, Baekhyun melirik berkas yang Kyungsoo berikan kepadanya. Baekhyun membaca berkasnya. Namun, belum selesai ia membacanya, berkasnya ia hempaskan ke atas meja.

' _Padahal sudah tidak ada harapan … kenapa memaksa melakukan operasi? Dasar bodoh … seharusnya mereka tinggal menunggu ajal saja'_

.

.

.

"Sudah selesai, tolong selesikan sisanya", ucap Baekhyun kemudian keluar dari ruang operasi. Ia membuka masker yang ia kenakan dan menghirup udara segar sebanyak-banyaknya.

Bau darah yang menyengat sudah memenuhi alat penciumannya dan ia benci itu. "Haaah, melelahkan", ucap Baekhyun sambil membuang masker yang sudah ia kenakan.

"Dokter Byun!", panggil salah seorang rekannya.

Baekhyun menoleh dengan malas. "Ya?", sahut Baekhyun.

"K-Kau sudah bekerja keras lagi kali ini … terima kasih, kau sangat luar biasa tadi", ucap rekan Baekhyun bernama Bomi ini.

"Hum, ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan? Aku sibuk", ucap Baekhyun dengan dinginnya.

"A-Ah, tidak … maaf kalau aku mengganggumu, sekali lagi terima kasih", ucap Bomi.

Baekhyun tak menggubris dan segera pergi untuk membersihkan diri.

"Kau lihat itu?", seorang yeoja dengan rambut hitam legam sepunggung menghampiri Bomi.

"Ya, dia sangat sombong dan juga dingin, dasar", gerutu Bomi.

"Dia benar-benar dingin dan menyebalkan, ya 'kan Suzy?", lanjut Bomi melirik yeoja yang menghampirinya itu.

"Hum, benar-benar dingin … dia mungkin tidak punya hati. Bahkan setelah melakukan operasi minggu lalu dia tidak menangis saat pasien yang ia tangani meninggal dunia dan dengan kesombongannya ia berlalu ke ruangannya dengan alasan sibuk, haiish! Jinjjayo! Memangnya hanya dia satu-satunya mahkluk yang sibuk di dunia ini", ucap Suzy kesal.

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja … dokter berbakat selalu seperti itu", dengus Bomi.

"Dokter Byun punya alasan tersendiri untuk melakukan semua itu, kalian jangan berburuk sangka", ucap Kyungsoo saat melewati Suzy dan Bomi sambil membawa alat-alat operasi yang harus ia bersihkan.

"Aigoo … apakah sifat dingin si Byun Baekhyun menular? Bahkan Kyungsoo–astagaa", ucap Suzy kesal.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melepas jas putihnya dan menggantinya dengan mantel coklat yang terlihat hangat. Ia sudah bersiap untuk kembali ke rumahnya. Menikmati waktu tenangnya tanpa ada bau obat-obatan dan darah.

"Akhirnya selesai", gumam Baekhyun menyambar tasnya dan berjalan ke luar ruangan.

"Dokter Byun!", teriak seseorang.

Dengan terpaksa Baekhyun harus berhenti melangkah. Ia menghembuskan napas beratnya, tanda bahwa ia sangat terganggu. Kemudian berbalik dan mendapati seorang Do Kyungsoo menghampirinya.

"Ada apa, Kyungsoo?", tanya Baekhyun. Kentara sekali bahwa ia malas menanggapi Kyungsoo.

"Ah, tidak … apa kau akan pulang?", tanya Kyungsoo terlihat tidak enak untuk meminta sesuatu.

Baekhyun melirik Bomi dan Suzy yang melintas. Sepertinya mereka baru saja membeli makan malam di luar. Suzy dan Bomi melirik ke arah Baekhyun dengan lirikan yang mengatakan : aku tidak akan mengasihanimu.

"Aku akan pulang, ada apa?", tanya Baekhyun setelah melirik Bomi dan Suzy dengan lirikan super dingin.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa … maafkan aku karena mengganggumu, k-kau bisa pulang", ucap Kyungsoo kikuk kemudian segera pergi dari hadapan Baekhyun.

' _Tak perlu kasihan kepadaku hanya karena aku tak memiliki siapa pun, Kyungsoo'_ , batin Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berbalik dan kembali berjalan. Sepatu berhak yang ia kenakan membuat suara langkah kakinya terdengar begitu nyaring di parkiran mobil.

Cklek!

Baekhyun melempar tasnya ke jok sebelah kemudi. Moodnya agak hancur setelah melihat Suzy dan Bomi. Baekhyun menghempaskan pantatnya ke jok kemudi dengan kasar dan menutup pintu. Baekhyun terdiam sejenak sambil menatap kemudi mobil.

Duk!

Baekhyun menjatuhkan dahinya ke kemudi mobil. Ia agak lelah hari ini. Entah mengapa ia teringat akan mendiang halmoninya.

"Halmoni …", gumam Baekhyun sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Tidak! Aku harus merelakan halmoni", Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan mulai menyalakan mobil.

Baekhyun memasang safety belt dan mulai memasukkan gigi. Tapi saat hendak menginjak pedal gas, ia buru-buru menginjak pedal rem karena ada seorang namja jangkung dengan pakaian kasual berdiri sambil memegang sebuah map di depan mobilnya. Sepertinya namja itu melamun.

"Haiiishh! Menganggu saja!", gerutu Baekhyun.

Tiiiiiin! Tiiiiiiin!

Namja itu terperanjat kaget dan menatap horor ke arah Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun memasang wajah cemberut dan kembali menekan klakson mobilnya.

Tiiiiin! Tiiiiin!

"Iya! Iya! Aku menepi! Dasar!", gerutu namja tersebut dan mulai menepi.

"Tidak tahu namanya orang sibuk", gumam Baekhyun kembali memasukkan gigi dan mulai menginjak pedal gas.

Namja jangkung itu terdiam di tempat sambil menatap kepergian mobil Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!", teriak Baekhyun sambil melepas sepatunya asal. Ia melempar tasnya ke atas sofa. Kemudian ia berjalan ke arah dapur dan menuang segelas air putih.

" _Baekhyun! Kalau minum itu duduk! Sudah berapa kali halmoni memberitahumu!"_

"Uhuk! Uhuk!", mendadak Baekhyun tersedak dengan air yang ia minum saat suara halmoninya yang sering kali memarahinya saat ia minum sambil berdiri itu terputar di otaknya.

Tak!

Baekhyun meletakkan gelas itu agak kasar. Ia berjalan tergesa ke dalam kamar.

Tanpa mengganti baju terlebih dahulu, Baekhyun menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut dan memaksakan matanya untuk tertidur. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin menangis karena mengingat mendiang halmoninya. Ia adalah yeoja kuat.

.

.

.

" _Chagi … mulai sekarang kau tinggal bersama halmoni, ne … eomma dan appa mau jalan-jalan"_

 _Gadis kecil berumur tiga tahun dengan rambut sepinggang itu menatap eommanya dengan pandangan sedih._

" _Anak appa jangan sedih, nanti kita akan kembali lagi"_

 _Gadis kecil ini memandang kedua orang tuanya kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Baik! Baekkie akan bersama halmoni dan tidak akan merepotkan halmoni!", ucap gadis kecil bernama Baekkie ini dengan semangat._

" _Anak eomma pintar~ Baiklah, sampai jumpa~~~"_

 _Baekkie melambai dengan senyum merekah di wajahnya. Kemudian ia berlari ke arah halmoninya yang sudah menantinya di gerbang._

" _Baekkie sayang~ Jangan nakal ne", nasihat halmoni._

" _Tentu saja! Baekkie anak yang baik", ucap Baekkie semangat._

 _._

 _Tutututututut! Tututututututut!_

" _Halmoni! Ada telfon!", teriak Baekkie sambil berlari ke arah dapur dimana halmoninya berada._

" _Benarkah? Baiklah, chakkaman", ucap Halmoni melepas apronnya._

 _Baekkie memilih untuk kembali ke ruang tengah. Ia tidak ingin melewatkan acara kesukaannya._

 _Prang!_

 _Baekkie terkejut dengan suara benda yang pecah. Dengan segera ia berlari ke arah dapur dan mendapati halmoninya tengah membereskan pecahan piring yang terjatuh._

" _Halmoni! Halmoni tidak apa-apa?", tanya Baekkie khawatir._

" _Tidak apa, lanjutkan menontonmu Baekkie", ucap halmoni tanpa memandang Baekkie sama sekali._

 _._

" _Kasihan sekali Baekhyun, dia kehilangan orang tuanya di usianya yang sangat muda"_

" _Aku turut perihatin"_

" _Kuharap dia tidak mengetahui hal ini"_

" _Apa halmoninya bisa mengurusnya? Aku jadi khawatir sendiri"_

 _Baekkie memejamkan matanya karena tidak tahan mendengar ocehan tidak bermutu dari orang-orang._

" _Tidak usah sedih, ada halmoni di sini", ucap halmoni sambil memeluk Baekkie._

 _._

" _Halmoni!", teriak seorang gadis remaja dengan seragam sekolah lengkap melekat pada tubuhnya._

" _Halmoni! Halmoni kenapa?!", panik gadis ini sambil mengecek keadaan halmoninya yang baru saja jatuh._

" _Halmoni tidak apa-apa kok", ucap halmoni dengan senyum lemahnya._

 _._

" _Halmoni~ Ayo kita ke rumah sakit, halmoni harus cek kesehatan", rengek seorang gadis dengan pakaian kasual ini._

" _Tidak, halmoni masih sehat", ucap halmoni sambil melanjutkan rajutannya._

" _Ayolah halmoni … hanya cek saja", ucap gadis ini dengan puppy eyes-nya._

" _Baiklah, hanya cek saja ya? Janji?", tanya halmoni._

" _Janji!", cengir gadis ini._

 _._

" _Dokter! Tolong halmoniku dokter! Kumohon selamatkan dia!", tangis seorang gadis dengan air mata berderai._

" _Kami akan usahakan", ucap dokter tersebut kemudian masuk ke dalam ruang operasi._

 _._

" _Kenapa! Kenapa?! KENAPA?! KAU BILANG AKAN BERUSAHA! KENAPA NYAWA HALMONI TIDAK TERSELAMATKAN?!", teriak gadis dengan wajah kacau ini._

" _KAU TIDAK BERGUNA SEBAGAI DOKTER! DASAR SIALAN!", maki gadis ini._

" _HALMONI! Bangun halmoni! Ini Baekhyun, halmoni … bangun halmoni … jangan tinggalkan Baekhyun, Baekhyun sayang halmoni … Baekhyun janji tidak akan nakal, Baekhyun janji! Jadi halmoni bangun ya"_

"Hah!"

Baekhyun terbangun dengan napas terengah dan mata yang penuh dengan air mata.

"Halmoni …", gumam Baekhyun sambil mengusap wajahnya agak kasar.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak kemudian melirik ke arah jam dinding. "Pukul tujuh pagi? Astaga … ini terlalu pagi untuk hari liburku yang istimewa ini", gumam Baekhyun sambil menyingkap selimutnya dan berjalan ke arah lemari pakaian.

Drrrt! Drrrt!

Saat Baekhyun menutup pintu lemarinya, ponselnya bergetar dan layarnya beberapa kali menyala. Menandakan bahwa terdapat sebuah panggilan masuk.

"Yeoboseo", ucap Baekhyun malas tanpa melihat siapa yang menelfon.

" _Ah, Dokter Byun … maaf mengganggumu di hari cutimu … aku tahu kau pasti lelah–"_

Baekhyun tahu siapa orang plin-plan ini. "To the point, Kyungsoo", ucap Baekhyun dingin.

" _Kyungsoo! Apa kau sudah menghubungi Dokter Byun! Kita membutuhkannya segera!"_

" _Ne ne! Aku sedang menghubunginya–Dokter Byun, kami membutuhkan bantuanmu, ada seorang pasien yang–"_

" _Biarkan aku pergi! Aku masih sehat! Chanyeol, aku masih sehat!"_

"Halmoni …", lirih Baekhyun saat mendengar suara wanita renta di seberang sana.

" _Ah, halmoni … kumohon menginap saja"_

" _Halmoni, tolong kembali ke kamar anda, nanti penyakit anda semakin parah"_

' _Halmoni? Sakit?'_

" _Kalian anak muda! Memangnya hanya kalian saja yang bisa sehat?! Halmoni sepertiku tentu saja masih sehat! Aku tidak ingin menginap!"_

" _Kyungsoo! Dimana Dokter Byun!"_

" _I-Ini aku sedang menghubunginya! Dokter Byun, bisakah kau–"_

" _Sudah pasti dia akan menolak"_

" _Suzy! Jaga omonganmu! Aku sedang berbicara dengan Dokter Byun di sini! Ah! Halmoni! Kumohon kembali ke ruanganmu, Dokter Byun akan segera datang, ne"_

" _Dokter Byun? Siapa dia? Aku tidak mengenalnya! Akan kuberitahu kau Dokter Byun! DOKTER BYUN! AKU INI SEHAT–Aigoo"_

" _Ah! Halmoni!"_

"K-Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo! Apa yang terjadi di sana?!", panik Baekhyun saat mendengar suara wanita renta tadi mulai melemah.

" _Halmoni, anda tidak apa-apa?"_

" _Minggir! Sudah kubilang aku ini masih sehat!"_

" _Dokter Byun–"_

"Tunggu aku dua puluh menit, aku datang"

TUT!

.

 **THE COLDEST DOCTOR, DOCTOR BYUN!**

.

Oke, ini baru prolog aja *ketawa setan* Gimana menurut kalian? Apa perlu aku lanjut? Atau perlu aku hapus? Responnya yeeee~~~

Don't forget to review :*


	2. Story

**THE COLDEST DOCTOR, DOCTOR BYUN!**

.

.

 _The story, Begin!_

.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

"Selamat pagi Dokter … Byun?", ucap seorang security.

"Woah! Itu Dokter Byun?", bisik seorang perawat.

"Dia tidak mengenakan _make up_ ", bisik perawat lainnya.

" _Daebakk_! Dia terlihat kacau, tapi entah mengapa dia terlihat cantik juga", gumam perawat lainnya.

Baekhyun dengan langkah pasti menghiraukan bisikan-bisikan ghaib–menurutnya. Ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan mengenai _seorang halmoni_ sehingga ia tidak begitu memikirkan penampilannya–yang biasanya menjadi perioritas utama.

"Di mana Dokter Byun!", panik seorang receptionis.

"Aku di sini, di mana ' _halmoni_ ' itu?", tanya Baekhyun dengan nada dingin andalannya. Seakan-akan ia tidak tertarik untuk hal ini.

"Ah! Syukurlah kau datang! Tolong! Cepat! _Halmoni_ sangat keras kepala", cerocos sang receptionis itu.

"Kyuhyun- _ssi_! Di mana Dokter–Oh, kau sudah datang … cepat, ikut aku", ucap Kyungsoo yang menghampiri sang receptionis–Kyuhyun–dan menarik lengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dengan pasrahnya diseret oleh Kyungsoo ke arah cafétaria rumah sakit. Pada jam seperti ini biasanya hanya perawat dan dokter yang memiliki shift pagi saja yang berada di cafétaria ini.

Benar saja. Saat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sampai di cafétaria, mereka melihat beberapa karyawan rumah sakit tengah berkumpul untuk menyaksikan sesuatu.

"Aku tidak sakit Chanyeollie! Sungguh! Kau ini keras kepala sekali!", teriak sebuah suara yang agak bergetar–cukup khas untuk sebuah suara lansia.

"Itu! Di dalam sana … _halmoni_ sangaaaaat keras kepala, dia sangat susah untuk dibujuk … kupikir kau bisa membujuk–"

"Kyungsoo- _ya_! Di mana Jae Suk?", tanya seorang _namja_ dengan wajah khawatirnya.

"Jae Suk? Ada apa dengannya?", bingung Kyungsoo.

"Haiish! Aku menyuruhmu mendatangkan Jae Suk agar bisa membujuk _halmoni_ itu", kesal _namja_ tersebut.

"T-Tapi _sajangnim_ … semuanya mengatakan bahwa kita membutuhkan Dokter Byun", cicit Kyungsoo.

"Dokter Byun?! _Yeoja_ sedingin es itu memangnysa bisa melakukan apa?!", kesal _namja_ tersebut tanpa mengetahui bahwa Dokter Byun berada di dekat mereka.

"Khem, _sajangnim_ … maafkan aku … tapi kurasa aku akan mengambil tanggung jawab atas perawatan _halmoni_ ini", ucap Baekhyun dengan dibumbui keangkuhan.

"ah–astaga … kau … Dokter Byun … kau di sini?", tanya sajangnim dengan gelagapan. Ia merasa tidak enak kepada Baekhyun saat ini.

"Aku akan mengurusnya, jadi tolong perintahkan yang lainnya untuk kembali bekerja seperti biasa", ucap Baekhyun kemudian berjalan melewati kerumunan karyawan tersebut.

"Dasar kau! Cucu keras kepala! Pergi! Pergi! Aku masih sangat bugar!", _halmoni_ memukul-mukul kepala seorang _namja_ jangkung yang ia panggil 'Chanyeol' sedari tadi.

"Aw! _Appo_! _Halmoni_!", akhirnya _namja_ bernama Chanyeol ini memilih untuk mundur dari pada kepalanya menjadi korban.

" _Jeball_ … bujuk _halmoni_ kuu~~~", rengek Chanyeol dengan suara kecil entah pada siapa.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Baekhyun berjalan dengan santainya mendekati _halmoni_ yang tengah mengamuk tersebut.

"Kau lagi! Siapa kau?! Mau membujukku juga? Kalian tidak percaya aku masih sehat?!", kesal _halmoni_.

 _Halmoni_ mengambil sebuah kursi yang berada di dekatnya dan mengangkatnya dengan sekuat tenaga untuk membuktikan bahwa ia masih bugar.

"A-ah-a-a-a … _Omona_! Pinggangku", _halmoni_ berteriak kesakitan selagi mengangkat kursi tersebut.

Beberapa orang menjerit karena takut terjadi sesuatu terhadap _halmoni_ itu. Tapi Baekhyun hanya diam dan mengambil alih kursi tersebut, kemudian ia menaruh kembali kursi tersebut ke tempatnya semula.

" _Halmoni_ , ayo ke ruanganmu", ajak Baekhyun dengan nada dingin.

 _Halmoni_ dengan panik mengambil tongkat miliknya dan mengayun-ayunkannya di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Menjauh! Aku tidak ingin menginap di sini!", bentak _halmoni_.

"Aku akan merawatmu dengan baik, aku janji", ucap Baekhyun sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Plak!

 _Halmoni_ menepis dengan kasar uluran tangan Baekhyun. "Aku tidak butuh perawatanmu! Aku ingin pulang!", bentak _halmoni_.

Baekhyun memandangi tangan kanannya yang ditepis. " _Halmoni_ … ikut denganku ya?", bujuk Baekhyun sekali lagi. Kali ini sedikit lembut.

 _Halmoni_ terdiam sejenak kemudian mengayunkan tongkatnya secara asal. "Aku tidak akan terbujuk olehmu!"

Buk!

 _Halmoni_ memeluk tongkatnya dengan ekspresi terkejut. _Halmoni_ tidak bermaksud untuk melukai Baekhyun. Namun, tanpa sengaja tongkat yang ia ayunkan mengenai dahi Baekhyun cukup keras. Hingga membuat Baekhyun memejamkan matanya menahan pusing.

" _G-Gwenchana_?", tanya _Halmoni_ sedikit panik.

Beberapa karyawan yang masih menonton dan Chanyeol terkejut bukan main atas perilaku _Halmoni_ kepada Baekhyun.

" _Gwenchana_ ", jawab Baekhyun sedikit meringis dan masih mempertahankan wajah _stoic_ nya.

"Jadi _halmoni_ … kau mau ikut denganku?", tanya Baekhyun disertai senyuman yang tak pernah ia tunjukan kepada siapa pun–semenjak _halmoni_ nya meninggal dunia.

 _Halmoni_ mengerjap beberapa kali dan membuka-menutup mulutnya seperti ikan koi yang butuh air. Ia terlalu terkejut dengan reaksi Baekhyun.

"A _-a-a-a-a-aigooo_! Kenapa kau tidak menghindar tadi", _Halmoni_ memukul-mukul kedua pundak Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali di pundaknya karena pukulan _halmoni_. Ia justru mencium bau anyir darah dan merasakan perih di dahi sebelah kirinya.

" _Omona_! Lihatlah! Dahimu sampai berdarah! Seharusnya kau menghindar tadi! Atau kau menangkisnyaaa!", kesal _halmoni_ masih memukul pundak Baekhyun. Kini _halmoni_ merasa bersalah.

"Cepat … cepat obati dahimu", ucap _Halmoni_ memutar tubuh Baekhyun.

Namun, Baekhyun berhenti melangkah setelah berbalik badan. Ia seperti menancapkan kakinya pada tanah yang ia pijak. Ia tak bergerak sedikit pun walau pun _halmoni_ mendorongnya dan menyuruhnya untuk mengobati luka di dahinya.

"Aku tidak akan beranjak sebelum _halmoni_ ikut denganku dan dirawat inap di sini", ucap Baekhyun keukuh.

 _Halmoni_ menghirup udara semampunya dan berkata, "Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku akan ikut denganmu, sekarang obati lukamu! _Ppali! Ppali_!", paksa _halmoni_.

"Baiklah, Kyungsoo … di mana ruangan _halmoni_ ini?", teriak Baekhyun sambil menggenggam tangan kanan _halmoni_.

"A-ah, di ruangan 10C", jawab Kyungsoo.

" _Halmoni_ …", Chanyeol menghampiri _halmoni_ dan membantunya berjalan.

"Chanyeollie … antar _yeoja_ ini mengobati lukanya", ucap _halmoni_.

"Ah, aku tak apa", ucap Baekhyun dengan senyuman tulusnya.

"Ah, tapi kau harus mengobatinya segera … Chanyeollie!", ucap _halmoni_.

"Baiklah, baiklah … _Kajja_ kita mengobati lukamu", ucap Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun.

"Tidak. Sebelum _halmoni_ berbaring dengan tenang di ruangannya", ucap Baekhyun membawa _halmoni_ ke ruangannya.

Buk!

Bahu kiri Baekhyun dipukul oleh _halmoni_ dengan tangan kanannya. "Cepat obati lukamu!", kesal _halmoni_ khawatir.

Chanyeol berjalan ke sisi Baekhyun dan membisikkan sesuatu, "Turuti saja apa kata _halmoni_ … _halmoni_ sangat keras kepala"

Baekhyun melirik dengan malas ke arah Chanyeol yang sangat dekat dengan telinganya itu. "Lalu apabila _halmoni_ meminta untuk dibunuh maka kau akan membunuhnya?", tanya Baekhyun dengan nada meninggi.

Chanyeol menegapkan tubuhnya dan menggaruk tengkuknya. "Tidak sih … itu 'kan berbeda situasi, tapi–"

"Aku tahu apa yang kuperbuat dan jangan ganggu aku", ucap Baekhyun sambil memapah _halmoni_ ke ruangannya.

"Cepat obati lukamu!", bentak _halmoni_.

Baekhyun bergeser satu langkah dari _halmoni_ karena teriakannya sungguuh–wow. "Aku bisa mengurus ini nanti–"

"Sekarang!", kali ini _halmoni_ berucap dengan pelototan matanya.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya kesal kemudian mengambil kapas dan alkohol dari salah satu pegawai yang membawa P3K. Baekhyun menuangkan alkohol tersebut ke kapas dan mengelap dengan kasar dahinya yang terluka.

Owww–itu sangat perih.

Namun, Baekhyun menahan rasa perih itu agar semua ini cepat selesai. "Sudah", ucap Baekhyun disertai ringisan kecil.

"Itu belum selesai! _Aigoo_ , apa yang kau pelajari sebelum menjadi dokter, _eoh_!", kesal _halmoni_.

 _Halmoni_ mengambil kapas dan obat merah. Ia meneteskan obat merah ke atas kapas dan menempelkan kapas yang sudah diberi obat merah itu di dahi Baekhyun yang terluka.

"Pegang ini, nanti jatuh", ucap _Halmoni_ dengan nada lembut.

Baekhyun hanya menurut dan mengikuti apa yang _halmoni_ katakan. "Baiklah, sekarang ke ruanganmu, _halmoni_ ", ucap Baekhyun kemudian menyeret _Halmoni_ ke ruangan 10C.

" _Halmoni_! Tunggu aku!", teriak Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Baiklah _halmoni_ … istirahat yang cukup", ucap Baekhyun kemudian menaikkan selimut yang _halmoni_ kenakan sampai sebatas pinggang.

"Terima kasih … ternyata kau sangat baik", ucap _Halmoni_ mengelus poni Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menarik sudut bibirnya agar terbentuk sebuah senyuman tipis. "Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke ruanganku", ucap Baekhyun melangkah menuju pintu.

Saat memegang gagang pintu, Baekhyun teringat sesuatu. "Oh ya, apakah kau bernama Chanyeol?", tanya Baekhyun menoleh ke arah seorang _namja_ yang sedari tadi berdiri di sebelah pintu sambil memandangi _halmoni_ nya.

Chanyeol menoleh dan mengangguk. "Apa kau walinya?", tanya Baekhyun dingin.

"Ya", jawab Chanyeol ogah-ogahan.

"Ikut denganku", ucap Baekhyun kembali menjadi Baekhyun si dokter dingin.

"Ada apa dengannya … ketika berbicara dengan _halmoni_ … dia sangat lembut, giliran denganku? Oh, dia sudah gila", gumam Chanyeol dengan suara kecil kemudian mengikuti Baekhyun.

"Dokter Byun!", panggil Kyungsoo dari kejauhan.

Baekhyun hanya berdeham dan menatap kedatang Kyungsoo yang berlari dari arah berlawanan dengannya.

"Bagaimana dahimu? Apa dahimu baik-baik saja? Apa perlu aku mengobatinya?", tanya Kyungsoo menunjukkan sebuah P3K yang cukup besar.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri. Oh ya, tolong bawakan hasil pengecekan _Halmoni_ tadi ke ruanganku, secepatnya", ucap Baekhyun.

"Baik!", ucap Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun kembali melangkah meninggalkan Kyungsoo seorang diri di sana dan Chanyeol tetap mengekori Baekhyun sampai ke ruangannya.

Cklek!

"Haaaah! Sangat melelahkan", gerutu Baekhyun berjalan dengan seenaknya menuju kursi favoritnya.

Chanyeol masuk ke dalam ruangan Baekhyun dengan perlahan. "Apa kau seorang dokter di sini?", tanya Chanyeol kemudian duduk di sebuah sofa.

"Ya, memangnya kau tidak tahu?", tanya Baekhyun sambil mengipasi dirinya dengan kedua tangannya, panas.

"Kau … tidak memakai jas putihmu, jadi aku tidak tahu", ucap Chanyeol disertai sebuah tawa garing.

"Haaaah, sudahlah", ucap Baekhyun jengah kemudian membuka laci mejanya. Ia mengambil sebuah plester berwarna cream dengan gambar not balok, kemudian ia mengobati ulang dahinya dan ditutup dengan plester tersebut.

"Padahal ini hari cutiku", ucap Baekhyun memandangi dahinya dari cermin kecil yang ada di mejanya.

"Ah, maafkan aku soal itu", ucap Chanyeol canggung.

"Ditambah aku datang kemari dengan cepat dan lupa memakai _make up_ ", kali ini Baekhyun memandangi wajahnya yang tanpa _make up_.

"Aku tidak pernah datang kemari tanpa _make up_ , kau tahu?!", kesal Baekhyun mendelik marah ke arah Chanyeol.

"Yah, maafkan aku–"

"Dan semua ini karenamu!", bentak Baekhyun dengan segenap jiwanya.

"Ah ha ha … maafkan aku", ucap Chanyeol mengusap tengkuknya.

Baekhyun menghempaskan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi dan bersedekap tangan. "Dan sekarang aku jengah mendengar permintaan maafmu, tuan", gerutu Baekhyun.

"Ah, benarkah? Maaf–"

"Berhenti meminta maaf. KAU!", Baekhyun melempar sebuah bingkai foto.

Hap!

Namun, Chanyeol menangkapnya dengan baik. "Wah, apakah ini kau? Kau terlihat manis kalau tersenyum", puji Chanyeol setelah melihat foto yang ada di dalam bingkai foto.

Baekhyun bangkit dengan wajah terkejut dan bergerak dengan cepat untuk mengambil foto tersebut.

"Tunggu … kau ini … apakah kau bersama–"

"Kembalikan! Ini privasi!", bentak Baekhyun setelah berhasil mengambilnya dengan paksa dari Chanyeol.

"Privasi? Tapi kau yang melemparkan itu kepadaku", ucap Chanyeol dengan santainya.

Baekhyun menggeram kesal. Entah mengapa kesabarannya diuji karena sosok aneh bernama Chanyeol ini.

Tok! Tok!

"Dokter Byun?"

Cklek!

Sebuah kepala menyembul dari balik pintu. Baekhyun melirik ke arah pintu dan mendapati Kyungsoo dengan hasil pengecekan _halmoni_ tadi.

"Kenapa lama sekali?", tanya Baekhyun menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Ah, tadi aku … ke toilet sebentar", cicit Kyungsoo tak berani menatap mata Baekhyun.

"Mana hasilnya?", Baekhyun menengadahkan tangan kanannya.

"I-Ini", Kyungsoo memberinya dengan tangan gemetar.

Baekhyun mengambilnya dengan kasar dan berjalan ke arah mejanya sambil membaca hasil tes tersebut.

"Kau seharusnya tahu bahwa kesehatan dan keselamatan pasien menjadi perioritas kita … kau seharusnya mendahulukan mengantar hasil ini kepadaku terlebih dahulu, atau kau bisa menitipkannya kepada orang lain agar aku bisa segera mengetahui hasilnya", ceramah Baekhyun dengan nada supeeeerr dingin.

Chanyeol memandangi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bergantian. "Ya! Ya! Apa ini tidak keterlaluan–"

"Berhenti mengoceh, Chanyeol- _ssi_ ", ucap Baekhyun setelah duduk di kursinya.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menunduk sambil memilin ujung seragamnya.

"Hei, kau terlalu keras kepadanya", ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melirik ke arah Kyungsoo, kemudian ia beranjak dan berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo kembali.

Puk!

"Lain kali jangan diulangi, _aracchi_?", tanya Baekhyun setelah memukul kepala Kyungsoo dengan map yang dibawakan Kyungsoo dengan perlahan.

Kyungsoo mendongak dan mengangguk kecil. "Sekali lagi kau mengulanginya, lebih baik kau menjadi asisten Dokter Jae Suk", ucap Baekhyun dan kembali duduk di kursinya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah, kau boleh pergi", ucap Baekhyun dengan angkuhnya, dan dengan segera Kyungsoo pergi dari ruangan Baekhyun.

"Wooaah! _Daebakk_ , kau ternyata cocok untuk menjadi atasan ya", kagum Chanyeol.

"Hm … hm …", Baekhyun mengangguk-anguk sambil membaca map hasil tes sang _halmoni_.

"Tapi tentu saja aku yang terbaik menjadi pemimpin, kau hanya 'cukup baik' untuk menjadi pemimpin", gerutu Chanyeol.

"Begitu …", gumam Baekhyun membaca keseluruhan hasil tes.

"Ya, begitulah …", sahut Chanyeol.

" _Halmoni_ menderita kanker", ucap Baekhyun menutup map hasil tes tersebut.

"APA?!", teriak Chanyeol sangat terkejut.

" _Halmoni_ mu menderita kanker", ulang Baekhyun.

"Tidak mungkin!", bentak Chanyeol.

"Hasil tes mengatakan bahwa _halmoni_ menderita kanker kelenjar getah bening stadium dua, kurasa masih bisa diselamatkan dengan kemoterapi atau operasi", ucap Baekhyun seakan ini adalah hal yang biasa.

"Lakukan apa yang kau bisa, berapa pun biayanya … aku tak perduli, asalkan _halmoni_ kembali sehat", ucap Chanyeol dengan mata tajamnya.

Baekhyun mengangkat kedua alisnya dan membalas tatapan tajam Chanyeol. _'Kenapa dia sangat ingin menyelamatkan halmoninya?'_

"Baiklah", ucap Baekhyun menghembuskan napas.

"Huh?", bingung Chanyeol.

"Aku akan berusaha … aku akan mengabarimu kalau terjadi apa-apa kepada _halmoni_ , ini … ketik nomormu", ucap Baekhyun menyerahkan ponselnya.

Chanyeol mengambil ponsel Baekhyun dengan ragu. Namun, ia tetap memberikan Baekhyun nomor ponselnya.

"Aku tidak pernah memberikan nomorku kepada sembarang orang", ucap Chanyeol sambil mengembalikan ponsel Baekhyun.

"Heyy tuan … aku dokter di sini, memangnya aku harus menghubungi siapa kalau terjadi apa-apa terhadap _halmoni_ mu? Hanya kau yang berhubungan dengannya", sindir Baekhyun dengan santainya.

"Dasar dokter aneh", gumam Chanyeol melirik dengan tatapan tidak suka kepada Baekhyun.

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu, Chanyeol- _ssi_?", tanya Baekhyun sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"T-Tidak, bukan apa-apa", elak Chanyeol.

"Baiklah … tuan … Park Chanyeol", ucap Baekhyun sambil membaca nama lengkap dari Chanyeol di sebuah data.

Chanyeol menoleh dan menunggu kelanjutan dari perkataan Baekhyun.

Drrrt! Drrrt!

"Ah, maaf … sebentar", ucap Chanyeol sambil melihat nama pemanggil yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

' _Kim Jongdae's calling …'_

" _Yeoboseo_ , ada apa Jongdae?", ucap Chanyeol berjalan menjauh dari Baekhyun.

" … "

"Ah, ya … rapat itu, terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku, aku berada di rumah sakit saat ini"

" …"

"Tidak, bukan aku yang sakit … _halmoni_ , tapi sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa"

" …"

"Tidak usah menjemputku, aku membawa kendaraan sendiri … aku akan tiba dalam sepuluh menit", ucap Chanyeol kemudian mengakhiri panggilan tersebut.

"Kau sibuk, tuan Park Chanyeol?", tanya Baekhyun dengan nada malas.

"Begitulah, kalau begitu aku pemisi", ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum menawannya.

Tapi hanya dibalas dengan tatapan malas nan dingin dari seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Ah, sampai lupa", ucap Chanyeol berbalik kembali ke arah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terus memperhatikan Chanyeol yang berjalan ke arahnya. "Ini, kartu namaku", ucap Chanyeol tersenyum sambil memberikan kartu namanya.

Baekhyun mengambilnya. "Kenapa kau tidak memberikannya dari tadi? Aku jadi harus menyimpan nomor tidak bergunamu di ponselku", gerutu Baekhyun sambil membaca kartu nama tersebut.

' _CEO dari … SK Hynix? Di mana aku pernah mendengar perusahaan itu? Hmm …'_

"Baiklah, aku juga harus kembali ke rumah … aku akan menikmati sisa cutiku hari ini", ucap Baekhyun bangkit.

Baekhyun memasukkankartu nama Chanyeol ke dalam sakunya. Ia membereskan beberapa barang yang ia bawa dan bersiap untuk pulang.

"Bukannya … kau mengurus _halmoni_?", tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Memang, lalu kenapa?", Baekhyun bertanya balik.

"Seharusnya kau diam di sini, 'kan?", Chanyeol memincingkan matanya.

"Memang harus? _Hell_! Ini hari cutiku, lagi pula mereka bisa menghubungiku kalau membutuhkanku, seperti tadi", kesal Baekhyun.

"Hum … kalau begitu, mau kuberi tumpangan?", tanya Chanyeol dengan cengiran super lebar plus idiotnya.

"Tidak, aku membawa kendaraan sendiri, lagi pula kau sibuk … cepat keluar, aku akan mengunci ruangan ini", ucap Baekhyun dengan dinginnya.

Chanyeol akhirnya keluar disusul oleh Baekhyun yang mengunci ruangannya sendiri sebelum keluar. "Seharusnya petugas kebersihan yang memagang kunci, 'kan?", tanya Chanyeol.

"Terlalu banyak privasi, maka dari itu aku memegang kuncinya sendiri, toh … tidak ada yang melarang", ucap Baekhyun santai.

Tap!

Baekhyun berhenti melangkah saat melintasi Chanyeol dan Chanyeol terus memperhatikan Baekhyun.

"Apa lihat-lihat? Kau bilang kau sibuk", kesal Baekhyun.

"A-ah iya! Aku lupa! Sampai berjumpa lagi, Byun- _ssi_ ", Chanyeol pergi secepat yang ia bisa.

Baekhyun memandang kesal ke arah kepergian Chanyeol. "Dokter Byun. Seenaknya saja memanggilku Byun- _ssi_ ", kesal Baekhyun.

"Ah, aku lapar", gumam Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju cafétaria. Well, ia baru bangun tidur dan langsung mendapatkan panggilan darurat. Memangnya ia akan makan apa dalam waktu sesingkat itu?

"Miss Lee, aku pesan seperti biasa", ucap Baekhyun kepada Miss Lee–sang pengurus cafétaria.

"Ah, tentu saja Dokter Byun, akan segera datang", ucap Miss Lee dengan semangatnya. Setelah itu Baekhyun mengambil tempat duduk tak jauh dari kasir.

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru cafétaria. Rata-rata semua pengunjung cafétaria rumah sakit ini melirik dirinya hanya untuk memastikan gosip yang beredar.

' _Heol! Gosip apa yang sedang menyebar sekarang?!'_ , kesal Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Dokter Byun, apa kau sendirian?", sebuah suara mengharuskan Baekhyun menoleh.

"Aku sendirian, duduklah Kyungsoo", ucap Baekhyun tanpa minat.

Kyungsoo dengan wajah ceria duduk di hadapan Baekhyun. "Kau tidak pulang?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kau mengusirku?", ketus Baekhyun.

"B-Bukan itu maksudku … tapi, ya … karena kau tidak ada urusan … jadi"

"Setelah sarapan di sini aku akan pulang", ucap Baekhyun malas.

Seseorang menepuk pundak Baekhyun dari belakang dengan keras dan berteriak, "Baekhyun-ah!"

Baekhyun terperanjat kaget sedikit. Tapi wajah dinginnya tidak berubah sama sekali, dan saat menoleh, sesosok Luhan telah berdiri dengan wajah (sok) imutnya.

"Kau tidak pulang?", tanya Baekhyun malas.

"Eeeeh! Kau mengusirku? Baekhyunnie jahat", kesal Luhan kemudian duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Kau sudah sehat, untuk apa berlama-lama di sini?", ketus Baekhyun.

"Aku baru saja akan pulang … tapi karena aku melihatmu ada di sini … jadi aku kemari sebentar", gerutu Luhan dengan bibir dimanyunkan.

" _The Orders_!", Miss Lee datang membawa pesanan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Ah! Miss Lee! Aku juga pesan seperti Baekhyun", ucap Luhan menyadari bahwa hanya dirinya seorang yang belum mendapatkan makanan.

" _Okey_ Luhan, _wait a minute_ ", Miss Lee kembali ke dapur.

" _Pronounce_ (pengucapan) milik Miss Lee sangat bagus, ya", komentar Luhan.

"Wajar saja, dia 'kan besar di Inggris", ucap Baekhyun kemudian bersiap untuk menyantap makanannya.

"Oh ya, Baekhyun! Apa setelah ini kau pulang?", tanya Luhan.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk karena mulutnya penuh dengan makanan.

"Aku ikut ya", pinta Luhan.

Kembali, Baekhyun mengangguk. Kedua bola mata Luhan dan Kyungsoo membola mendengar jawaban Baekhyun.

"Kau … kau mengizinkanku?", tanya Luhan tidak percaya.

Baekhyun menelan apa yang ada di mulutnya dan berkata, "Kau akan kutaruh di bagasi mobil", ucap Baekhyun kemudian menyeruput minumannya.

Luhan mendengus kesal dan berkata, "Sebelum kau menaruhku di bagasi, kemarikan kunci mobilmu!"

Luhan mengulurkan tangannya meminta Baekhyun memberikan kunci mobilnya.

"Dalam mimpimu nona Xi", dengus Baekhyun kemudian melanjutkan acara makannya.

" _This is yours_ , Luhan", Miss Lee akhirnya datang untuk mengantar pesanan Luhan.

" _Thank you_ ~~~", ucap Luhan.

" _You're welcome darling_ ", ucap Miss Lee dan diakhiri dengan kerlingan mata dari Miss Lee.

"Aku ingin cepat pulang", gumam Baekhyun.

Drrt! Drrt!

Baekhyun menghentikan aktifitas makannya sejenak untuk melihat siapa yang mengiriminya pesan di saat seperti ini. Saat ia mengeluarkan ponselnya, tanpa sadar secarik kertas kecil jatuh.

"Sialan … dasar operator", gumam Baekhyun kesal.

"Baek, sesuatu jatuh dari kantongmu", ucap Luhan mengintip apa yang terjatuh tadi.

Baekhyun menengok ke bawah dan mendapati kartu nama Chanyeol yang terjatuh. "Si Park Chanyeol itu", geram Baekhyun tertahan sambil mengambil kartu namanya.

"Apa itu?", Luhan merampas kartu nama Chanyeol dari tangan Baekhyun dengan kecepatan kilat.

"Kartu nama heee", ucap Luhan dengan nada malas.

"Ya, kartu nama milik Park Chanyeol sialan itu", geram Baekhyun kemudian melanjutkan aktifitas makannya.

"Park siapa kau bilang?", tanya Luhan tak percaya.

"Baca saja sendiri di kartu nama itu", ucap Baekhyun malas kemudian menyendokkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya.

Luhan membaca kartu nama itu dengan seksama. Kyungsoo yang penasaran pun ikut mengintip.

"PARK CHANYEOL?!", teriak Kyungsoo dengan wajah terkejut. Saking terkejutnya, ia sampai lupa bahwa ia tengah mengunyah makanan tadi, dan kini makanan itu tersembur keluar dan mengenai Baekhyun (sedikit).

"Astagaa …", Baekhyun mengambil tisu secara brutal.

"M-maafkan aku … maafkan aku!", Kyungsoo membungkuk berkali-kali.

"Berhenti meminta maaf, kau seperti tuan Park itu saja, menyebalkan", dengus Baekhyun kemudian mengelap beberapa nasi yang menempel pada lengan kanannya.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?", tanya Luhan dengan wajah penasaran tingkat dewa.

"Dia itu cucu dari _halmoni_ yang tadi pagi", ucap Baekhyun acuh kemudian melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Aigoo … jadi Park Chanyeol itu dia? Aku baru pertama kalinya melihat wajahnya secara langsung", kagum Kyungsoo.

"Memangnya siapa sih si Park Chanyeol itu? Dia 'kan hanya seorang CEO SK Hynix, apa istimewanya?", gerutu Baekhyun sambil menyuapkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Astaga baek! Kau tidak tahu?! SK Hynix! Astagaaa!", teriak Luhan berlebihan.

"Aku merasa pernah mendengarnya, tapi … entahlah, memangnya penting?", tanya Baekhyun cuek.

"Dokter Byun! SK Hynix itu produsen chip memori terbesar kedua di dunia", jelas Kyungsoo.

"Di DUNIA?!", kaget Baekhyun sampai menyemburkan makannya.

"Ew, Baek", jijik Luhan.

"I-Itu karena Kyungsoo mengejutkanku! Nih, bersihkan sendiri", kesal Baekhyun memberikan selembar tisu kepada Kyungsoo.

"Tak apa", ucap Kyungsoo dan mulai membersihkan dirinya.

"Perusahaannya sangat besar dan memiliki cabang di mana-mana! Aku pernah melihat salah satu cabangnya di Jepang!", kagum Luhan.

' _Pantas saja dia sibuk'_ , batin Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah selesai, aku akan pulang … kembalikan", Baekhyun mengambil secara paksa kartu nama milik Chanyeol dari Luhan.

"Miss Lee! Uangnya aku tinggalkan di sini, aku pulang dulu", ucap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memasukkan kartu nama milik Chanyeol tersebut ke dalam saku jasnya dan berjalan menuju sebuah lift.

"Baek! Arah parkiran ke kanan! Untuk apa kau ke lift?", teriak Luhan.

"Aku ada urusan", ucap Baekhyun kecil dengan suara kecil sehingga Luhan beranggapan Baekhyun tengah _badmood_.

.

.

.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Baekhyun membuka pintu ruangan 10C dengan perlahan, dan terlihatlah sesosok _halmoni_ yang terbaring dengan tenang di atas kasur dengan beberapa alat obat-obatan untuk membantu penyembuhannya.

" _Halmoni_ …", bisik Baekhyun sambil melangkah mendekati _halmoni_.

 _Halmoni_ menoleh dan tersenyum hangat saat mendapati Baekhyun duduk di sisinya.

"Lama sekali kau datang", ucap _Halmoni_ dengan suara lemahnya.

"A-Aku tadi sarapan", entah mengapa Baekhyun merasa gugup.

"Apa tadi Chanyeollie menyusahkanmu?", tanya _Halmoni_ dengan intonasi lambat.

"Tidak, dia tidak menyusahkan sama sekali"

' _Tapi menyebalkan!'_

"Ah, syukurlah … kupikir dia menyusahkanmu"

"Tidak, dia sangat baik", ucap Baekhyun dengan senyuman lembutnya.

"Ternyata–", _Halmoni_ menggenggam lembut tangan kanan Baekhyun yang berada di pinggir kasur.

Baekhyun memperhatikan tangan _halmoni_. Tangannya kurus dan lemah. Namun terasa hangat. Persis seperti mendiang _Halmoni_ nya dahulu.

"–Kalau kau tersenyum kau sangat cantik", lanjut _Halmoni_.

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut dengan tatapan menerawang. "Baekkie", ucap Baekhyun.

"Ne?", bingung _Halmoni_ dengan mata tertutup. Sepertinya obat tidurnya sudah mulai bekerja.

"Panggil saja aku Baekkie", ucap Baekhyun memandang wajah _halmoni_.

"Baekkie … nama yang indah", bisik _Halmoni_.

Baekhyun tertawa ringan dengan pelan. "Ya, nama yang sangat indah untuk kau sebut, _halmoni_ …"

"Baekkie, _halmoni_ ini … sakit apa?", tanya _Halmoni_ dengan suara kecil.

Baekhyun terdiam cukup lama.

"Apa pun penyakitnya … tolong … sembuhkan … _Halmoni_ masih ingin bersama Chanyeollie … _halmoni_ ingin melihat Chanyeollie berdiri di atas altar", ucap _Halmoni_ karena tidak mendengar jawaban dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan air mata yang akan jatuh.

"Baekkie … _halmoni_ mengantuk, Baekkie diam di sini sampai _Halmoni_ bangun, ne", bisik _Halmoni_.

"Ne … Baekkie akan diam di sini sampai _halmoni_ bangun", ucap Baekhyun mengelap air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Itu sangat mengganggu.

"Sembuhkan … tolong …", ucap _Halmoni_ dan akhirnya ia tertidur sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menunduk dalam. Ia tidak bisa menahannya. Ia menangis terisak.

"Hiks … Ne … _Halmoni_ pasti akan sembuh … aku akan menyembuhkanmu", bisik Baekhyun sambil menangis.

.

.

.

Cklek!

" _Halmoni_! Channie datang~ _Halmoni_ pasti sudah lama menung–"

"Ssstttt! Jangan berisik, Baekkie masih tertidur", bisik _Halmoni_.

Chanyeol mengerjap beberapa kali kemudian menutup pintu secara perlahan. Chanyeol segera duduk di sisi ranjang _Halmoni_ yang lainnya.

"Baekkie itu siapa? Dan kenapa Dokter Byun di sini?", bisik Chanyeol dengan alis bertaut.

"Baekkie itu Dokter Byun … Baekkie menemani _Halmoni_ selama _halmoni_ tidur", bisik _Halmoni_ dengan suara lembutnya.

 _Halmoni_ mengelus lembut surai halus Baekhyun. Tak lama, Baekhyun menggeliat karena merasakan sentuhan di kepalanya.

"Ugh, punggungku", keluh Baekhyun karena punggungnya terasa sakit.

"Kau sudah bangun?", tanya _Halmoni_.

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan mata tertutup. Ia sedang berusaha untuk mengumpulkan nyawanya kembali.

"Pfffttt!"

Baekhyun membuka matanya secara keseluruhan dan mendapati seorang Park Chanyeol yang menahan tawa.

' _Sial! Pasti penampilanku berantakan!'_

"Astaga … akhirnya aku bisa melihat singa yang baru bangun tidur secara langsung", ejek Chanyeol.

Baekhyun segera merapikan rambutnya. "Eh! Kenapa matamu bengkak?", tanya _Halmoni_.

Dengan terburu Baekhyun menutup kedua matanya. _'Sial! Sial! Sial! Pasti ini karena aku menangis hingga tertidur'_

"A-Aku permisi", gumam Baekhyun kemudian berjalan keluar dengan tangan yang menutupi kedua matanya. Sehingga Baekhyun menyenggol banyak hal.

"Dia itu sangat konyol", tawa Chanyeol.

Buk!

 _Halmoni_ memukuli Chanyeol. "Tidak baik menertawakan orang! Memangnya _Halmoni_ pernah mengajarimu untuk mnertawakan orang!", kesal _Halmoni_.

" _Aigoo_ … jangan marah _Halmoni_ … aku hanya bercanda", Chanyeol memeluk _Halmoni_ tersayangnya.

Cklek!

"Selamat sore Nyonya Gong … saya mau memeriksa anda, um … tuan … bisa keluar sebentar?", tanya seorang perawat.

Chanyeol dengan berat hati harus menunggu di luar. Sementara Chanyeol keluar, _Halmoni_ (Nyonya Gong) menatap perawat yang menghampirinya.

 _Halmoni_ memperhatikan _name tag_ milik perawat itu. "Kyuhyun", panggil _Halmoni_.

"Tenang saja Nyonya Gong, aku sudah ahli untuk memeriksa seseorang … aku tidak akan menyakitimu", kekeh Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak takut … aku hanya ingin bertanya", ucap _Halmoni_.

"Ne, apa itu?", tanya Kyuhyun.

"Siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas kesehatan dan kesembuhanku?", tanya _Halmoni_.

"Umm … Dokter Byun yang bertanggung jawab, ada apa?"

 _Halmoni_ terdiam sejenak kemudian tersenyum lembut. "Bisakah aku meminta tolong sesuatu?", tanya _Halmoni_.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menaikkan kedua alisnya menunggu kelanjutan dari ucapan Nyonya Gong.

.

.

.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Baekhyun melangkah dengan cepat. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang tidak ingin disapa oleh siapa pun. Suasana hatinya sangat buruk.

Sebuah pintu bertuliskan 'Kepala rumah sakit' dibanting oleh Baekhyun dengan kasarnya.

"Ada apa ini?!", tanya Baekhyun dengan dada naik-turun.

"Dokter Byun, seharusnya aku yang bertany–"

"Kenapa penanganan Nyonya Gong berpindah tangan?", tanya Baekhyun berusaha untuk sabar.

"Ahh~ Begitu rupanya … itu permintaan dari pasien sendiri, apa kau berbuat sesuatu sehingga ia tidak ingin diurus olehmu?", tanya _Sajangnim_.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan amarah. Asal tahu saja, Baekhyun sangat emosional.

"Siapa yang bertanggung jawab sekarang?", tanya Baekhyun dengan alis menukik tajam.

"Dokter Hoon yang bertanggung jawab saat ini", ucap Sajangnim.

Baekhyun menghentakkan kaki sebelum pergi. Ia segera menjari Dokter Hoon untuk membuat perhitungan. Percuma saja berbicara pada _Sajangnim. Sajangnim_ terlalu santai menanggapi suatu urusan.

"Di mana Dokter Hoon?", tanya Baekhyun saat melihat Bomi–asisten Dokter Hoon melintas.

"Dia sedang berbincang dengan Nyonya Gong di kamarnya", ucap Bomi dengan wajah kebingungan.

Sangat tidak biasa seorang Dokter Byun bertanya pada seseorang yang ia anggap menyebalkan.

"Terima kasih", ucap Baekhyun dengan nada ketusnya.

"Dia … baru saja …", Bomi hanya bisa tergagap bingung melihat seorang Dokter Byun meminta maaf.

"Dokter Hoon!", panggil Baekhyun lantang.

Dokter Hoon menoleh dan dengan terpaksa harus memotong percakapannya dengan Nyonya Gong.

"ya, Dokter Byun?", sahut Dokter Hoon.

Baekhyun ingin bersuara. Tapi, saat melihat _Halmoni_ memandanginya Baekhyun menutup mulut dengan rapat.

"Bisa ikut denganku sebentar?", tanya Baekhyun dengan nada menahan amarah.

"Tentu", jawab Dokter Hoon dan segera mengikuti Baekhyun keluar kamar 10C.

.

"Ada apa?", tanya Dokter Hoon setelah cukup jauh dari ruangan 10C.

"Apa maksudnya ini?", tanya Baekhyun kesal.

"Maksudnya apa?", bingung Dokter Hoon.

"Kenapa kau yang memegang tanggung jawab atas kesembuhan _Halmoni_?", tanya Baekhyun dengan suara tinggi.

"Nyonya Gong sendiri yang memintanya", ucap Dokter Hoon.

' _Tidak mungkin! Dasar pendusta!'_ , batin Baekhyun.

"Kembalikan _Halmoni_ kepadaku", geram Baekhyun.

Dokter Hoon mengerutkan keningnya. "Kalau kau mau, katakan saja pada kepala rumah saki–"

"KEMBALIKAN!", teriak Baekhyun.

"Dokter Byun, di sini rumah sakit … kau sangat berisi–"

"Byun-ssi! Ah! Di sini kau rupanya! _Halmoni_ mencarimu", Chanyeol berlari dari balik punggung Dokter Hoon.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat dan menggigit bibir bawahnya keras. Tak lupa ia mengumpat dalam hati, _'Fvck Chanyeol! Sialan! Sialan! Sialan! Dasaaar!'_

"Kalian … sedang apa di sini?", tanya Chanyeol penuh dengan tanda tanya.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol dengan tatapan bencinya, kemudian Chanyeol seperti menangkap sesuatu dari tatapan Baekhyun itu.

"A-Apa terjadi sesuatu terhadap _Halmoni_?", tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah terkejut, panik, dan takut di saat bersamaan.

"Ahaha … Bukan begitu tuan Park Chanyeol, ini hanya masalah perawatan–"

Baekhyun mengangkat tangan kanannya di depan wajah Dokter Hoon sehingga ia berhenti berbicara.

"Hanya mengenai perawatan rambutku … Saudaranya membuka salon dan aku akan ke salon milik saudaranya nanti sore", ucap Baekhyun dingin.

Dokter Hoon menaikkan kedua alisnya setinggi yang ia bisa, dan Chanyeol memandangi rambut Baekhyun yang terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Sudahlah, memangnya aku mengurus rambutmu", Chanyeol menggenggam pergelangan tangan Baekhyun.

" _Halmoni_ mencarimu", Chanyeol dengan seenak jidat lebarnya menyeret Baekhyun menuju ruangan _Halmoni_. Sedangkan Dokter Hoon masih kebingungan di tempatnya.

" _Halmoni_! Kubawakan Baekhyun untukmu~", Chanyeol bersenandung riang.

" _Aigoo_ … ke mana kau tadi Baekkie?", tanya _Halmoni_ lembut.

Baekhyun melunakkan raut wajahnya dan tersenyum lembut. "Hanya sedikit berbincang dengan Dokter Hoon", ucap Baekhyun berdusta.

 _Halmoni_ tersenyum lembut dan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk duduk di sebelahnya. _Halmoni_ bertanya banyak hal kepada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Terkadang Chanyeol akan menyindir Baekhyun apabila ia terlihat malu-malu kucing.

Sudah lama Baekhyun tidak berbincang seperti ini. Ia sangat merindukan suasana seperti ini.

' _Kau harus sembuh Halmoni …'_ , batin Baekhyun.

" _Halmoni_ … cepatlah sembuh~", rengek Chanyeol sambil memeluk _Halmoni_ dengan sayang.

 _Halmoni_ tersenyum dan mengelus lembut surai Chanyeol. "Memangnya _halmoni_ sakit apa? _Halmoni_ sehat kok", ucap _Halmoni_. Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun mengulas senyum begitu manis.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga bulan semenjak keperawatan _halmoni_ berpindah tangan kepada Dokter Hoon, dan selama itu pula Baekhyun memantau pekerjaan Dokter Hoon dan kesehatan _Halmoni_.

Saat ini, Baekhyun tengah mengawasi Dokter Hoon yang berada di dalam laboratorium. Entah apa yang dilakukan oleh Dokter Hoon, yang jelas Baekhyun tidak akan melepaskan pengawasannya.

Dokter Hoon tengah memperbincangkan sesuatu dengan petugas laboratorium di sana. Kemudian wajahnya berubah menjadi sedikit terkejut, lalu terlihat sedikit pusing.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat berbagai ekspresi Dokter Hoon. Memangnya apa yang sedang mereka teliti di dalam laboratorium?

' _Aku yakin ini mengenai Halmoni'_ , batin Baekhyun.

Dokter Hoon yang berjalan ke luar ruangan membuat Baekhyun siaga di depan pintu.

Cklek!

"Berikan", ucap Baekhyun dingin dengan tangan kanan menengadah. Tidak lupa dengan kedua alis menukik ke dalam dan tatapan tajam.

"Apa?", tanya Dokter Hoon seperti terganggu dengan kehadiran Baekhyun.

"Berikan padaku hasil lab dan hasil scan _halmoni_ ", ucap Baekhyun tanpa merubah raut wajahnya sama sekali.

Dokter Hoon menghembuskan napas penatnya dan berkata, "Dokter Byun, kau seperti tidak memiliki pekerjaan lain selain mengurusi _halmoni_ itu. Masih banyak pasien yang menjadi tanggung jawabmu, Dokter Byun".

"Berikan sekarang", tegas Baekhyun seperti menulikan apa yang baru saja Dokter Hoon katakan padanya.

"Dokter Byun! Aku tidak ingin mengatakan ini padamu, tapi aku muak dengan sikapmu ini! Aku tau kau menyebalkan! Tapi kali ini kau! Sangat! Mengganggu!", bentak Dokter Hoon kemudian pergi.

Baekhyun terdiam di tempat dengan kedua mata mengerjap bingung. Setelah tersadar dari kebingungannya, Baekhyun mendecih dan segera meninggalkan laboratorium.

"Dokter Byun!", teriak seseorang dari belakang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati Kyungsoo–yang seperti biasa–berlari ke arahnya.

"Saatnya pemeriksaan rutin", ucap Kyungsoo sesaat setelah sampai di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Pemeriksaan rutin? Lantai tiga atau dua?", tanya Baekhyun.

"Keduanya", ucap Kyungsoo.

' _Pasti akan menghabiskan banyak waktu, bisa-bisa aku tidak sempat melihat Halmoni'_ , batin Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan jam tangan yang melekat di tangan kanannya. "Kita harus cepat, Dokter Byun", ucap Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, kita lakukan dengan cepat", ucap Baekhyun dengan nada dingin andalannya.

.

.

.

"Apakah sudah semua?", tanya Baekhyun sembari melepas stetoskopnya.

"Sudah, seperti biasa … kau bekerja sangat keras, Dokter Byun", puji Kyungsoo disertai senyum manisnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapan Kyungsoo. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam saku jasnya untuk melihat pukul berapa saat ini.

' _Pukul lima sore? Aku menghabiskan tiga jam untuk mengecek para pasien, lama sekali'_ , batin Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku. Kemudian ia berjalan membelakangi Kyungsoo.

"Dokter Byun! Kau mau ke mana?", tanya Kyungsoo sedikit berteriak.

"Ke ruanganku", jawab Baekhyun acuh.

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya. _'Kenapa ke arah sana? Bukannya ruangan Dokter Byun ada di arah sebaliknya?'_ , bingung Kyungsoo.

Hingga Baekhyun hilang ditelan tikungan, Kyungsoo masih juga tidak mengerti mengapa Baekhyun berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan ruangan miliknya sendiri.

' _Halmoni … tunggu aku'_ , batin Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memperlambat langkah kakinya saat mendekati ruangan 10C, ruangan _halmoni_ , dan saat hendak membuka pintu, Baekhyun bahkan tersenyum terlebih dahulu.

Cklek!

" _Halmoni_ …", panggil Baekhyun dengan kepala menyembul ke dalam ruangan.

Deg!

Kedua bola mata Baekhyun membulat sempurna dan jantungnya terpompa kencang. Hanya satu pertanyaan yang melintas di dalam kepala Baekhyun.

' _Ke mana halmoni?'_

" _Halmoni_!", panggil Baekhyun sambil membanting pintu dengan keras. Ia menoleh ke sana-ke mari, berjalan ke sana-ke mari, dan memeriksa semua tempat di ruangan itu hanya untuk mencari _halmoni_.

"Di mana … Di mana … _halmoni_ … kau di mana", gumam Baekhyun dengan sauar bergetar yang menyiratkan ketakutan yang luar biasa.

Ruangannya kosong. _'Apa sudah dipulangkan oleh Dokter Hoon?'_. Tapi ruangannya belum dibereskan sepenuhnya, dan kasurnya masih berantakan.

' _Apa halmoni ke luar? Tapi dengan siapa'_ , Baekhyun menggigit kuku jempol tangan kanannya sembari berpikir.

Baekhyun semakin keras menggigit kuku jempol tangan kanannya saat melihat obat-obatan yang seharusnya menempel pada tubuh _halmoni_ terbengkalai begitu saja.

' _Tapi … sepertinya infusnya dibawa'_

' _Ke mana …'_

' _Halmoni …'_

"Sialan!", Baekhyun mengumpat dan mengambil ponselnya yang berada di dalam saku jasnya. Ia akan menghubungi seseorang.

"Dokter Hoon … beliau tanggung jawabmu … kau pasti tahu", gumam Baekhyun bergerak-gerak gelisah sambil menunggu jawaban telfon dari seberang sana.

" _Nomor yang anda hubungi–"_

"Atau …", Baekhyun mencari sebuah kontak lainnya yang mungkin tahu keberadaan _halmoni_.

"Chanyeol!"

" _Oh, Baekhyun? Tumben sekali kau menelfon, ada apa? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan hal–"_

"Apa kau menjenguk _halmoni_ tiga jam yang lalu? Atau baru-baru ini?", Baekhyun sudah kalang kabut.

" _T-Tidak … a-ada apa dengan hal–"_

"Hilang! _Halmoni_ hilang! _Halmoni_ … bantu aku … cepat … kemari", Baekhyun memutuskan sambungan telfon dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Hampir saja …

Hampir saja ia menangis sambil menelfon Chanyeol. Ia sudah bersumpah tidak akan menangis. Menangis itu lemah!

"Aku harus mencari", gumam Baekhyun kemudian ke luar ruangan dengan buru-buru.

Ia berlari ke mana saja kakinya melangkah. Bertanya kepada semua orang mengenai _halmoni_. Pergi ke ruang CCTV untuk melihat CCTV di ruangan _halmoni_ , dan akhirnya. Ia berhenti berlari di depan sebuah gereja rumah sakit dengan napas memburu.

" _Halmoni_ … hah … hah", Baekhyun masih berusaha mengatur napasnya.

Baekhyun melangkah masuk ke dalam gereja, dan ia melihat _halmoni_ tengah duduk berdoa di sana. Akhirnya Baekhyun dapat bernapas lega dan tersenyum. Ia tenang sekarang.

Baekhyun segera mengirimi Chanyeol pesan bahwa _halmoni_ berada di gereja dan ia baik-baik saja.

"Akan kubiarkan kau mengobrol dengannya", ucap seseorang yang berada di samping Baekhyun entah sejak kapan, yang jelas ia membuat Baekhyun (agak) terkejut.

"Dokter Hoon …", gumam Baekhyun.

"Beliau memaksa untuk kemari, aku tidak bisa menolak … aku hanya mengawasi keadaannya saja dari kejauhan, aku akan menunggu di luar agar kalian bisa berbicara lebih tenang", ucap Dokter Hoon kemudian pergi.

Baekhyun segera mendekati _halmoni_ yang tengah menunduk di bangku depan. " _Halmoni_ ", panggil Baekhyun lembut kemudian ia duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ah, Baekkie-ya … apa kau ingin berdoa juga?", tanya _halmoni_.

"Ah, kupikir … nanti saja", ucap Baekhyun.

" _Halmoni_ sedang berdoa?", tanya Baekhyun berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Ya, itu membuatku tenang", ucap _halmoni_ tersenyum lembut sambil memandang ke depan.

"Apa … _halmoni_ mengharapkan sesuatu? Apa doa _halmoni_?"

"Permohonan yang sederhana", ucap _halmoni_ disertai tawa renyahnya.

"Aku ingin _halmoni_ sembuh", ucap Baekhyun entah itu berdoa atau berbicara pada _halmoni_.

 _Halmoni_ tersenyum lembut sambil menatap Baekhyun. "Kau sangat baik", puji _halmoni_.

"Terima kasih", ucap Baekhyun malu-malu.

"Ah, _halmoni_ … kenapa kau pergi kemari tanpa obat-obatmu?", rengek Baekhyun.

"Aish, itu sangat merepotkan … sangat tidak nyaman menggunakan semua itu, cukup dengan ini saja aku merasa lebih baik", _halmoni_ menunjukkan infusnya kepada Baekhyun.

"Penyakitmu bisa semakin parah", gumam Baekhyun dengan tatapan sedih.

"Tidak akan", ucap _halmoni_ yakin.

" _Halmoni_ saaangat keras kepala …", keluh Baekhyun bersedekap.

"Bukan hanya aku, Chanyeol juga keras kepala … tapi kau tidak pernah protes kepadanya", canda _halmoni_.

"hehe … dia sih lebiiiih keras kepala", canda Baekhyun.

"Baekkie-ya", panggil _halmoni_ sambil menggenggam tangan kanan Baekhyun.

"Ne?", jawab Baekhyun.

"Tolong jaga Chanyeol"

.

.

.

Cklek!

Dokter Hoon yang sudah menunggu di luar gereja sejak tadi segera berdiri saat melihat Baekhyun keluar dari gereja dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Dokter Byun, kau sudah selesai?", tanya Dokter Hoon.

"Sudah"

"Bagaimana dengan _halmoni_?"

"Kau bisa membawanya kembali ke ruangannya, aku akan kembali ke ruanganku", Baekhyun berjalan meninggalkan gereja.

' _Bagaimana bisa … halmoni berkata demikian'_ , batin Baekhyun kesal.

Baekhyun berhenti sejenak di seberang jalan yang memisahkan antara rumah sakit dan gereja. Ia berhenti untuk mengirim pesan kepada seseorang.

Setelah mengirim pesan tersebut, Baekhyun menggenggam ponselnya erat. Wajahnya semakin tertunduk dan air mata mulai berjatuhan dari pipinya.

"Kenapa … bagaimana bisa … _halmoni_ …", ucap Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar.

Baekhyun melangkah menyeberang jalan dengan perasaan kacau balau. Di dalam kepalanya sibuk berputar kalimat-kalimat dari _halmoni_.

.

" _Tolong jaga Chanyeol"_

.

' _Aku tidak bisa! Halmoni! Aku tidak bisa!'_ , batin Baekhyun meraung keras.

.

" _Baekkie-ya … jaga Chanyeol untukku"_

.

Baekhyun terus berjalan walaupun seseorang berteriak memanggilnya dari belakang.

.

" _Kenapa aku harus menjaga Chanyeol, halmoni?"_

" _Karena kaulah yang kupercaya"_

.

"Dokter Byun! Berhenti! Dokter Byun!", teriak Dokter Hoon dari belakang.

.

" _Aku tidak lama lagi–"_

" _Kau pasti sembuh halmoni!"_

.

" _Halmoni_ …", isak Baekhyun.

.

" _Baekkie … aku sayang padamu, walaupun kita tidak memiliki banyak waktu kebersamaan. Kau sudah kuanggap seperti anakku sendiri"_

" _Baekkie, Aku juga sayang pada Chanyeol"_

" _Baekkie, Aku sayang kalian berdua"_

.

"Aku tidak … bisa …", Baekhyun berhenti melangkah.

.

" _Halmoni … jeball … sebentar saja … kau pasti akan sembuh"_

" _Tidak perlu sembuh, aku hanya perlu menghabiskan sisa waktuku bersama kalian"_

.

"Hiks …", Baekhyun berjongkok sambil membungkan mulutnya sendiri. Ia tak bisa menghentikan tangisan maupun isakannya sendiri.

.

" _Halmoni! Dengarkan aku! Kau pasti akan sembuh! Jangan keras kepala di saat seperti ini! Kau pasti! PASTI AKAN SEMBUH!"_

" _Baekkie … tenanglah, jangan berteriak di dalam gereja"_

.

"Dokter Byun", panggil Dokter Hoon yang hampir mendekati Baekhyun.

Brak!

Suara sesuatu yang tertabrak membuat Dokter Hoon berhenti melangkah dan Baekhyun berhenti menangis. Dokter Hoon berbalik cepat dan berlari secepat mungkin saat melihat seseorang tertabrak sebuah mobil _pick up_.

.

" _Tenanglah Baekkie … aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu secepat itu, setidaknya aku masih memiliki beberapa waktu"_

.

Baekhyun menoleh perlahan. Seakan ia tengah berada di dalam sebuah film yang sedang _slow motion_.

" _Halmoni_ …", gumam Baekhyun dengan mulut bergetar hebat.

.

" _Aku akan memberitahumu apa doaku, Baekkie"_

.

" _HALMONI_!", teriak Baekhyun dan berlari menghampiri seorang wanita tua yang bersimbah darah di depan sebuah mobil pick up.

"Dia mengalami pendarahan hebat!", ucap Dokter Hoon.

"Panggil suster! Kita melakukan operasi segera untuk menghentikan pendarahannya!", ucap Baekhyun terburu.

.

" _Apa doa halmoni itu adalah … hal terakhir yang halmoni inginkan setelah segalanya?"_

.

Para suster dengan sebuah kasur segera datang sesaat setelah Dokter Hoon berlari ke dalam rumah sakit dan meminta bantuan.

"Cepat! Ke ruang operasi", ucap Baekhyun.

.

" _Ya, itu adalah hal terakhir dan yang sangat kuinginkan"_

" _Apa itu?"_

.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan operasi untuknya, Dokter Byun", ucap Dokter Hoon.

"Aku harus! Aku harus ikut dalam operasi!", keukuh Baekhyun.

"Tapi kau tidak diperkenankan menangani–"

"Kumohon!", teriak Baekhyun, dan Dokter Hoon terkejut. Seorang Dokter Byun dapat memohon?

"Aku ingin menyelamatkannya!", ucap Baekhyun dengan mata merah setelah menangis.

.

" _Aku ingin hidup dengan damai di sisa waktuku … bersama kalian berdua"_

.

Baekhyun berlari menuju ruang operasi dengan terburu. Sehingga tak jarang ia menabrak beberapa orang. Bahkan Baekhyun tak sadar kalau ponselnya terjatuh setelah menabrak seorang wanita.

Saat terjatuh, ponsel milik Baekhyun menyala dan menampilkan sebuah pesan yang baru saja terkirim.

.

 _To : Park menyebalkan_

 _Cepat ke rumah sakit. Kita harus melakukan sesuatu dengan halmoni._

.

.

.

Drap! Drap! Drap!

Chanyeol berlari dengan wajah yang sangat panik. Ia baru saja membaca pesan dari Baekhyun lima menit yang lalu. Padahal, pesan itu terkirim satu jam sebelum Chanyeol membacanya.

"P-Permisi, sus!", ucap Chanyeol dengan nada panik kepada seorang suster yang melintas.

"Ya? Ada yang bisa kubantu?", tanya suster tersebut.

"Apa– apa _halmoni_ –Nyonya Gong", Chanyeol tidak bisa berbicara dengan benar untuk saat ini.

"Ah~ Nyonya Gong … beliau sedang di dalam ruang operasi, operasi masih berlangsung", ucap suster tersebut.

"O-Operasi?! Kenapa?! Apa terjadi sesuatu terhadap _halmoni_?", tanya Chanyeol dengan suara meninggi.

"Ah … itu … sebuah kecelakaan, beliau tertabrak sebuah mobil saat menyeberang jalan dari gereja menuju rumah sakit", jelas suster tersebut.

"Apa–siapa–di mana ruang operasinya?", tanya Chanyeol benar-benar kalang kabut.

"Dari sini ikuti lorong ketiga, belok kanan, dan kau akan menemukan ruangan operasi di ujung lorong", jelas suster tersebut.

"Terima kasih", ucap Chanyeol cepat dan segera berlari menuju ruang operasi.

' _Kumohon! Selamatkan halmoni! Halmoni segalanya untukku'_ , batin Chanyeol memohon.

"Hah … hah … hah … masih?", gumam Chanyeol saat melihat lampu tanda operasi sedang berlangsung masih menyala.

" _Halmoni_ … kumohon–"

Cklek!

Seorang _yeoja_ keluar dengan rambut acak-acakan, sarung tangan penuh darah, dan masker yang masih melekat di mulutnya.

"Baek! Baek! Kau yang melakukan operasinya? Bagaimana keadaan halmo–"

Baekhyun menepis kedua tangan Chanyeol yang mengguncang-guncangkan pundaknya dan berkata, "Berisik, bisakah kau tidak menggunakan mulut cerewetmu sekali saja?"

Chanyeol terdiam dan perlahan bergerak mundur beberapa langkah. Baekhyun pergi dengan sikap dinginnya. Tak lama, beberapa suster beserta seorang pasien yang tertutupi kain putih keluar dari ruang operasi.

"Halmo … halmo … ni … _Halmoni_ …", Chanyeol mendekati seorang pasien yang tertutupi kain putih tersebut.

" _HALMONI_!", teriak Chanyeol histeris.

Tak ada yang bersuara kecuali suara tangis Chanyeol yang memilukan. Suara kepedihan karena ditinggal oleh orang yang ia sayangi.

" _Wae! Wae?!_ Kenapa ini bisa terjadi?!", tangis Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kalian diam saja?!", bentak Chanyeol kepada para suster dan dokter.

"Kenapa kalian diam saja?! _Halmoni_ ku tidak bergerak! Apa yang terjadi?! Kenapa ia begitu dingin?!"

Chanyeol hanya tidak mengakui bahwa _halmoni_ telah tiada.

"Kenapa kalian melakukan ini padaku", Chanyeol menangis semakin memilukan.

"Kenapa semua ini terjadi?!", Chanyeol benar-benar hancur.

"Maafkan kami … tapi Dokter Byun benar-benar sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga", ucap Kyungsoo yang tidak tahan melihat keadaan Chanyeol saat ini.

"Baekhyun …", gumam Chanyeol menghentikan tangisannya.

"Aku harus–", Chanyeol tiba-tiba bangkit dan berlari menuju ruangan Baekhyun.

Cklek!

"Baekhyun! Kau!", bentak Chanyeol penuh amarah setelah membuka ruangan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggemertakkan giginya saat melihat Baekhyun yang tenang sambil memperbaiki _make up_ yang sedikit luntur dari wajahnya karena berkeringat.

"Apa?", sahut Baekhyun terfokus pada cermin yang ada di hadapannya.

"Sialan kau!", Chanyeol melangkah dengan cepat dan mencengkram kerah baju Baekhyun sehingga ia terangkat tinggi dan langsung menatap kedua bola mata Chanyeol.

"Kau yang bertanggung jawab atas _halmoni_! Kenapa kau tidak menyelamatkannya?!", bentak Chanyeol tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun.

" _Halmoni_ tidak bisa bertahan", ucap Baekhyun menunduk tak berani menatap mata Chanyeol.

"Kenapa?! Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini?! Kau seperti sengaja tidak menyelamatkan _halmoni_! Dasar dingin!", bentak Chanyeol semakin mencengkram kerah Baekhyun.

"Lepaskan", gumam Baekhyun.

"Kau bahkan tidak menangis untuk _halmoni_! Kau bersikap seolah kau tidak pernah menangani _halmoni_!", bentak Chanyeol.

"Hei, lepaskan", ucap Baekhyun sedikit bergetar.

"Memangnya kau dibesarkan di mana hah?! Ke mana hatimu?! Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau orang tuamu yang berada di posisi _halmoni_ hah?!", bentak Chanyeol semakin keras.

"AKU SUDAH BERUSAHA! AKU BERUSAHA SEKUAT TENAGA!", kali ini Baaekhyun balik membentak dengan air mata yang menggenang.

"Aku sudah berusaha menolong _halmoni_ … tapi dia benar-benar kehabisan darah!", jelas Baekhyun dengan air mata yang perlahan-lahan mengalir.

Cengkraman Chanyeol di kerah Baekhyun perlahan melonggar. "Ini rumah sakit besar! Kalian pasti memiliki stok darah!", namun suara Chanyeol masih tidak turun.

" _Halmoni_ memiliki golongan darah langka! Aku menyuruhmu datang dengan cepat karena kau harapanku satu-satunya! Tapi kau–kau bahkan baru datang", akhirnya Baekhyun menangis.

"Aku juga tidak ingin ini terjadi _lagi_. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan _lagi_. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya bagimu merasa kehilangan, tapi aku sudah mengalaminya _berkali-kali_!", bentak Baekhyun dan sukses membuat Chanyeol melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun terduduk di lantai dengan wajah berderai air mata.

"Hiks … Aku tidak ingin menangis di hadapanmu! Aku lelah menangis! Bukannya aku tidak peduli dengan _halmoni_! Aku ingin menangis! Tapi aku hanya tidak bisa …"

' _Chanyeollie … jangan terlalu memperioritaskanku'_

Tiba-tiba suara _halmoni_ beberapa tahun lalu terngiang di kepala Chanyeol.

' _Kau harus mencari seseorang yang istimewa selain aku, waktuku tidak selama waktumu'_

Chanyeol mengepalkan kedua tangannya sampai buku-buku tangannya memutih.

' _Jangan sia-siakan waktumu'_

Air mata Chanyeol menggenang. Entah karena mengingat perkataan _Halmoni_ atau karena melihat Baekhyun yang menangis sangat menyayat hatinya.

Grep!

"Sudah kumaafkan", gumam Chanyeol sambil memeluk Baekhyun.

"Bukan salahmu _halmoni_ tiada … itu sudah takdirnya", gumam Chanyeol sambil mengelus kepala Baekhyun.

Bukannya tenang, Baekhyun semakin terisak dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Kali ini ia menangis karena kembali merasakan hangatnya sebuah pelukan yang penuh kasih sayang.

" _Baekkie-ya … jaga Chanyeol untukku"_

Suara _halmoni_ saat di gereja terngiang di dalam kepala Baekhyun. "Ne … _halmoni_ ", gumam Baekhyun sambil menangis.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol, kau tak apa?", tanya Baekhyu sedikit berbisik kepada Chanyeol yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, mataku masih sedikit panas … itu saja", balas Chanyeol.

Mereka tengah melakukan pemakaman _halmoni_ di tengah derasnya hujan. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang memakai satu payung bersama cukup membuat cengang beberapa pegawai rumah sakit. Pasalnya–Oh _God_! Itu Dokter Byun yang dingin! Ia mau berbagi payung? Hellow–. Ditambah lagi mereka sama-sama memakai kacamata hitam.

Ya, mereka sengaja memakai kacamata hitam karena mata mereka yang sembab setelah semalaman menangis bersama.

Setelah pemakaman selesai, hanya tersisa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol di pemakaman itu.

"Hei, Baek … _halmoni_ memberikan pesan terakhir padaku beberapa hari lalu", ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Aku juga", ucap Baekhyun.

"Benarkah?", ucap Chanyeol sedikit menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya.

"Ya, apa yang _halmoni_ katakan padamu?"

"Hmm … _halmoni_ ingin aku memiliki seseorang yang berharga untukku, selain dirinya", ucap Chanyeol sedikit gugup.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?", tanya Chanyeol saat tidak mendapat balasan dari Baekhyun.

"Hm … itu bagus untukmu, yang jelas kau harus mencari seseorang yang baik, ramah, pintar memasak, pintar membereskan rumah, dan bisa menjagamu",

"Kenapa harus begitu?", bingung Chanyeol.

"Karena _halmoni_ berpesan padaku untuk menjagamu, dasar bayi besar", ejek Baekhyun.

Untuk saat ini, Chanyeol tidak ingin membalas ejekan Baekhyun. Ia malah sibuk menenangkan jantungnya yang berdegub kencang entah mengapa.

"Tapi aku menemukan seseorang yang tidak ramah, dingin, memiliki mulut pedas, dan galak", ucap Chanyeol menoleh ke arah kanan yang berarti berlawanan arah dengan keberadaan Baekhyun saat ini.

"APA?! Kenapa begitu?! Kau tidak bisa begitu! Kau ingin menyusahkanku hah?! _Aigoo_ … kenapa ini merepotkan", kesal Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terkikik geli dan membuat Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Maaf, mungkin aku akan merepotkanmu seumur hidup", kekeh Chanyeol.

"Kenapa seumur hidup?!", kesal Baekhyun sampai ubun-ubun.

Chanyeol menaikkan kedua alisnya kemudian melirik ke sekitar. Oke, sekitar sudah sepi. Chanyeol segera merangkul Baekhyun dan mengecup bibir kecil Baekhyun.

"Karena orang yang berharga untukku itu adalah kau", ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum lebarnya.

Chanyeol semakin tersenyum lebar saat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang perlahan memerah semerah kepiting rebus.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **A/N :** Hollaaaaaa! Gimana? Gimana? Maaf yaaaa~~~ Aku tiba-tiba ngilang 3 abisnya UAS sih :'( Tapi ini langsung end loooh~~~ Gimana menurut kaliaaaaannnn?! Aku tahu ini aneh. Karena aku agak gak enak waktu ngetiknya. Aku tahu feelingnya gak dapet

#gagal #saveNyanmu XD

Review yang banyak yaaaaa~~~~~~~~~

Maaf untuk kali ini gak bisa bales review :( Aku buru-buru soalnya #soksibuk xD


End file.
